Yu Me
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Sus vidas parecían coartarles la futura posibilidad de, para quienes lo pensasen, crear una familia más allá de los profundos lazos de la amistad, nakama aparte. Pero si había algo que quedaba bien claro con ellos era que nunca jamás permitirían que nada, ni nadie, se interpusiera ante sus objetivos, por mucho que algunos estuvieran más cerca de lo que jamás podrían imaginanarse.


**Yu Me**

El pensar en agradecerle algo a Sanji no era el típico pensamiento que pudiera pasársele por la cabeza a Zoro pero, en esta ocasión, lo dejaría pasar puesto que gracias a él se libró del molesto acoso por parte de Kinemon, y las pocas ganas de tener que explicarle todo lo referido al por qué tenía en su posesión a Shuusui, y sin desvelar su combate con el zombi Ryuuma. Claro que lo único que hizo Sanji fue algo fiel a su naturaleza, la de querer llenar los estómagos a quienes pudieran tener hambre.

―Aún seguís liándola… ¿a quién le apetece un aperitivo nocturno?

Lo suficiente para que Kinemon dejase de insistir en querer luchar con Zoro puesto que la meshi preparada por Sanji había calado muy hondo en el samurái, y no era de extrañar puesto que resultaba de lo más irresistible.

―Wah, ¿qué clase de aperitivo nocturno?― preguntó Luffy no pudiéndose imaginar que luego de haber recibido las armaduras y cascos por parte de Kin, Kinemon, la noche pudiera ir para mejor.

―Pizza― fue la simple respuesta por parte de Sanji.

Kinemon dejó de atacar a Zoro y prestó toda su atención en la nueva meshi.

―¿"Pida"? Parece ser que el sirviente va a cocinar de nuevamente algo― entonces se percató de cierta ausencia muy querida por su parte―. Me pregunto si Momonosuke estará ya dormido.

Nami, en teoría la única de los presentes que sabía los quehaceres por parte de Momonosuke, fue quien le respondió.

―Está tomando un baño con Robin.

―¡Aah!― gritaron Kinemon, Sanji y Brook al mismo tiempo.

Zoro puso espacio entre el samurái y él aliviado de que su atención se hubiera desviado de la Shuusui a la insignificancia de que su hijo se estuviera bañando con Robin. La verdad es que no entendía que hicieran tanto drama por eso ya que, si se parasen a pensarlo con detenimiento, con la actitud tan macabra que solía gastarse Robin el niño ese podría acabar de lo más traumatizado.

―Ah… justo a tiempo― dijo Robin saliendo del baño ¡llevando solamente una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo! Si no contabas a Momonosuke que iba bien agarrado contra los pechos de Robin mientras ella lo sujetaba con un brazo―. Kinemon-san, pásame el kimono del niño.

―¡Qué estás haciendo, mocoso pervertido!― le gritaron esos tres nuevamente.

Zoro había subido a la proa del Sunny, en donde también se dirigieron Usopp y Chopper con sus pizzas correspondientes junto a Franky. Luffy se quedó en la cocina para tener más a mano todas las pizzas que preparase Sanji, cuando se recuperase de la impresión, tanto de ver lo aprovechado que era Momonosuke como del golpe que le propinó Nami.

―Se la ve de lo más maternal cargando con ese mocoso, ¿no crees, Zoro?

El susodicho le dedicó una mirada, serena pero de incomprensión, a Franky.

―¿Y a mí qué me cuentas con eso?

Pero por la amplia sonrisa que llevaba Franky sí que parecía que este sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

―Yo diría que ya se encuentra en esa edad― le respondió, aunque no a lo que le había replicado Zoro, antes de ponerse a devorar su propia pizza.

¿Qué Robin se veía maternal? ¿Qué ya se encontraba en "esa edad"? Vale que Zoro pudiera ser algo duro de cabeza en ocasiones pero aquí se lo habían dejado todo bien explicado.

―Pues Robin siempre se comporta de esa manera cuando me baño con ella― intervino Chopper antes de que la pizza le calentase la lengua haciéndole beber todo su vaso de zumo de un solo trago.

―¡No trates de distraerme con esas cosas en estos momentos de gravedad!― le acusó Usopp, que de la preocupación por el peligro de Doflamingo ni siquiera había prestado una pervertida atención al asunto de Robin como hicieron aquellos otros tres―. Entre el peligro de un shichibukai o saber si eres más adorable que un mocoso me quedo en temblar de miedo por culpa de estar en búsqueda de destrucción por parte del Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo.

Ciertamente el peligro que representaba un Shichibukai siempre debería encontrarse en primer lugar entre las preocupaciones de uno.

―¡Es cierto!― gritó Chopper―. Además por mucho que se haya bañado con Robin, yo también me he bañado con Robin y con Nami, y me ha bañado, además de que también me baña Zoro― dijo todo orgulloso buscando a su nakama con la mirada para tener dicha confirmación pero el kenshi no le prestó atención haciendo que le diera un 'ataque' a su pequeño nakama que le saltó agarrándose a las pecheras de su abrigo―. ¡Dime que no vas a bañar a ese mocoso, Zoro!

Tratando de quitárselo de encima, Chopper fue moviéndose por el cuerpo de Zoro hasta agarrarse a su cabeza hasta que logró quitárselo de encima. Claro que a punto estuvieron de caerse por las escaleras, aunque solamente bajaron unos cuantos escalones. De esta manera aprovechó para irse al camarote para dormir puesto que, por una vez entre cientos, no le tocaba noche de vigilancia puesto que era el turno de Franky, que tenía cara de querer dormir más que de prestar vigilancia nocturna.

―Parece que os lo estáis pasando bien.

Era Robin que se dirigía a su camarote llevando encima solamente esa escasa toalla que la cubría lo justo para no llegar a mostrar nada demasiado íntimo y personal.

―¡Robin!― sollozaba un Chopper que fue lanzado por Zoro para quitárselo de encima―. ¿Ya no quieres bañarte más conmigo? ¿Ahora solamente me bañará Zoro?

¿Pero no se suponía que estaba preocupado por el peligro de Doflamingo?

―Claro que puedes bañarte conmigo, Chopper― tanta inocencia podía ser usada con todo el descaro del mundo―. Y si Zoro quiere podríamos bañarnos los tres juntos― se lo dijo a Chopper pero su sonrisa iba dirigida al kenshi.

Un ilusionado Chopper se volvió para, _cegar_, mirar para su nakama con una brillante ilusión en su mirada.

―¡Es cierto! Aunque Zoro solamente se bañe un día a la semana, y yo me baño una cada tres días, como Robin se baña todos los días hay una vez en la que los tres coincidimos para bañarnos el mismo día.

Si no fuera porque aquellos otros tres, esos hentai, se encontraban medio groguis y en la otra punta del Sunny, Zoro habría tenido que aguantar sus absurdas quejas.

―Si es que seguimos con vida para llegar a ese día― fue la réplica de Zoro.

Chopper sintió como se le bajaba la sangre del rostro.

―Tienes razón. Donquixote Doflamingo podría matarnos a todos antes de tener la oportunidad de compartir un baño los tres.

A Chopper casi le dio un ataque allí mismo y le volvió el temor de que Doflamingo pudiera alcanzarles en cualquier instante. Por eso mismo apuró para volver junto a Usopp, el único que se tomaba la amenaza que representaba el Shichibukai bien en serio.

―Con tanto miedo ni se acordará de ello― se dijo Zoro con una media sonrisa bajando hasta la cubierta.

―No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Zoro, porque yo no me olvidaré de ello― le dijo Robin despidiéndose de él guiñándole un ojo entrando en su camarote, y quitándose la toalla antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí mostrándole su desnudez de costado.

_¡Kuso! ¿Cómo es posible que puedas olvidarte de ella si siempre está ahí para disfrutar atormentándote?_

Necesitaba un buen trago antes de irse a dormir.

―¿Oi, cómo es que puedes mostrarte tan tranquilo?― lo que faltaba, Kinemon volvía a prestarle atención y en este momento Zoro no estaba para ninguna tontería por su parte―. El desagradecido de mi hijo se ha bañado con tu _oiran_ y no parece importarte en absoluto.

¿Que ha dicho qué?

―¡Desgraciado, marimo!― esto sí que llegó a oídos de Sanji―. ¿Puede saberse qué mentiras sobre la inocente Robin-chwan estás diciendo por ahí?

Como siempre la ero-estupidez de Sanji le impedía darse cuenta de que Zoro jamás haría algo semejante puesto que no se encontraba en su naturaleza. Pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a aprovecharse de ello si servía para molestar a su nakama.

―No he dicho nada― y era la pura verdad―. Será que la realidad puede verse a simple vista.

Si un desconocido como Kinemon fue capaz de percatarse de la _relación_ existente entre Zoro y Robin, ¿cómo es que no van a darse cuenta los demás?

―¡Kusomarimo!

Y si las cuentas le salían correctamente, dentro de dos días le tocaba bañarse aunque si tuvieran que luchar en serio contra un Shichibukai y sus nakama pudiera ser que dicho día se adelantaría a la fuerza. ¿Contaría Robin con ello?

_Es Robin._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Yume:** Sueño.

**Yu:** Más y más, cada vez más.

**Me:** Brote.


End file.
